The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus including a photovoltaic module.
Conventionally, there has been known an image forming apparatus including a photovoltaic module. The conventional image forming apparatus, having a scanning function of reading a document set on a platen glass, includes a platen cover for pressing the document set on the platen glass. Then, the photovoltaic module is mounted on a top surface of the platen cover.